You Belong With Me
by KaisonForever
Summary: Songfic to the song by Taylor Swift. There's a dance coming up at Camp Half Blood, and Kaitlyn's stuck with nobody, because her crush has a girlfriend-her best friend. How will this end? OC characters belong to Animal Charmer 11.


_Hey! I'm Thalia Marie Grace, one of the two authors in this collab account. :)) I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: We don't own PJ&O, but Animal Charmer 11 DOES own Diana Kane, Jason di Angelo, Andrea, Justin, and John Grace, Kaitlyn and Jack Jackson._

* * *

><p><strong>You're on the phone<br>with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
>She's going off<br>about something that you said  
>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.<br>I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>She'll never know your story like I do.**

Oh, sure. Let that _stupid _Diana Kane steal Jason from me—brilliant! Well, actually…I was never dating him, and Diana is one of my best friends, but…oh, that's not the point! The point is that I'm _jealous _of Jason and his new girlfriend, okay? I don't like how she's by Jason's side instead of me, or how he looks at her how I want him to look at me, or how she _practically _surgically attached herself to Jason's arm—oh, gods, I bet they even _sleep _together. If _only _Carter and Zia knew!

**But she wears short skirts**  
><strong>I wear t-shirts<strong>  
><strong>she's cheer captain<strong>  
><strong>And I'm on the bleachers<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<strong>  
><strong>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<strong>

Being at camp doesn't work. I see them everywhere, considering the fact that Jason and Jack just _have _to be best friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Diana, I really am, but something just hurts every time I see them together, and I can't get rid of that feeling. She's not mean to me or anything, she's still my best friend, and it's okay when it's just her and I hang out with Janice and Andrea, but when Jason's with us, well…you get the idea.

**If you could see**  
><strong>That I'm the one<strong>  
><strong>Who understands you<strong>  
><strong>Been here all along<strong>  
><strong>So why can't you see<strong>  
><strong>you belong with me,<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me?<strong>

So Monday morning (four days till my birthday), I walked out of Cabin 3, the cabin of my grandfather Poseidon, and immediately ran into Diana Kane, my best friend. She didn't have Jason next to her, and I felt a rush of relief.

"Hey, Kay." she said, grinning.

I laughed. "Hey yourself, Miss Kane."

Diana frowned at me—her eyebrows curved down and her mouth turned. One of the cutest trademarks on someone. She gets it from her mother.

"So I was wondering if you and Jack wanted to hang at the beach with Jason and I." she grinned.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Diana. I'm hanging out with Connor today."

Diana pouted. "Oh, come on, Kaitlyn! I haven't hung out with you since Jason and I started going out!"

"I hung out with you yesterday." I pointed out.

She hung on my arm like a begging puppy. "I mean with Jason and Jack."

"I'm sorry, Di, but I'm hanging out with Connor today." I repeated. "Maybe tomorrow."

"You always say that," she said. "And you never do."

I shrugged sadly. "Maybe some other time, then."

Diana sighed. "Okay, fine."

She left with Jason a minute later and I sat on the steps of Cabin 3 with my chin resting on the palm of my hand, my legs slanted towards each other at the ankles.

**Walking the streets**  
><strong>With you and your worn out jeans<strong>  
><strong>I can't help thinking<strong>  
><strong>This is how it ought to be.<strong>  
><strong>Laughing on a park bench<strong>  
><strong>Thinking to myself<strong>  
><strong>"Hey, isn't this easy?"<strong>

"Feeling down, little sister?"

I looked up to see Jack. He sat beside me.

"Um, last I checked, I'm one minute older than you."

"I know," he replied. "But 'Feeling down, big sister' doesn't have a good ring to it."

"But your question was a false," I said.

"Just tell me what's wrong before I get Mum and Dad." Jack told me.

I shook my head. "No need to bring the parents into this, Jack. I'm just a little bummed."

"About Jason and Diana? Doesn't she like Connor?"

"I guess she did," I shrugged. "But apparently, she likes Jason."

"You know she likes Connor. She only said yes to Jason because she felt bad."

"That's a bunch of bull, Jack, and you know it."

Jack laughed. "Whatever, Kaitlyn. We all know that's the truth."

**And you've got a smile**  
><strong>That could light up this whole town.<strong>  
><strong>I haven't seen it in awhile<strong>  
><strong>Since she brought you down.<strong>  
><strong>You say you're fine -<strong>  
><strong>I know you better than that.<strong>  
><strong>Hey, what you doing<strong>  
><strong>With a girl like that?<strong>

The next time I saw Jason, I couldn't avoid him. He stood in front of me and said, "Hi."

"Hello," I said coolly. "How's your life been?"

Jason grinned at me. "Great. Amazing. How about yours?"

"Eh, enjoying my last few days of fifteen." I replied, laughing. "How's Diana?"

"Beautiful."

I nodded. "Yeah?"

Connor comes up behind Jason and said, "Hey, man. Mind if I steal Kaitlyn from you for a bit?"

Jason hesitated, but then he smiled and shook his head. "Take her."

I waved at Jason shyly before letting Connor drag me off.

"Help me!" he begged.

I laughed. "What's up?"

"Well, you know how there's the dance coming up, and—"

I held up my hand to stop him. "Wait. Back it up. A _dance_?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No!" I cried. "I didn't!"

Connor blushed. "I thought you knew. Well, anyways, I _really _wanna ask Diana to the dance, but she's dating Jason!"

I sighed. "Don't _remind _me. I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"If I can't go with the person I like, then why do I bother going?" I asked.

Connor regarded me sympathetically. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

**She wears high heels,**  
><strong>I wear sneakers.<strong>  
><strong>She's cheer captain,<strong>  
><strong>And I'm on the bleachers.<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<strong>  
><strong>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<strong>

Not even Andrea could convince me to go to that dance.

Well, my birthday's tomorrow, and I'm going to spend it in Cabin 3 "pretending" to study for an imaginary Greek test.

I sighed and got up at around midnight. Mum and Dad sleep in the cabin along with Jack and I, but they were out for the night and Jack stayed in the Hades cabin with Jason. I stayed in Cabin 3, my favourite cabin in the world.

My closet doors swung open and I fingered a dress that was black with small dark purple stripes on the stomach. I sighed before climbing back into bed and dreaming about myself in the dress tomorrow night.

It was my birthday dress.

And I was going to wear it.

**If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<strong>

"Hey Hey Hey," Jason grinned, shutting my cabin door behind him.

"Jason Brandon di Angelo," I muttered, "why the _hell _are you in my cabin right now? It's—what—ten in the morning?"

"Just because you're still sluggish doesn't mean everyone else is, Kaitlyn." Jason smirked at me.

I grumbled wordlessly and stood up. "Tell me I'm allowed to murder you."

"Sadly," Jason winked, "no. I have a date to get ready for. _And _speaking of the dance…you going?"

I shook my head. "The guy I like already's going with someone."

"Can I ask who you like?"

"No." I said blankly, standing up and looking at my ragged pajamas. "Aw, I look like crap. Go away now. Tell Diana I said hi."

Jason nodded. "Mmkay."

I sat down on my bed, feeling like a complete _wimp _for not telling Jason how I felt as he left outside, the door shutting behind him.

**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<strong>

Andrea screamed. "Dammit, Kaitlyn, just _come_!"

I shook my head. "No, Andrea. I'm not going."

She growled and stormed to my closet and pulled out my birthday dress. "You will get your ass into that bathroom and put this on with jewelry and shoes, okay? Make sure it matches. Brush your hair and put on makeup. Then get out here and come with me to the dance."

I laughed. "You're pretty forceful, Andrea, but I'm not going."

"Why?" Andrea demanded. "Because Jason has a girlfriend he's going with? That shouldn't stop you from enjoying yourself, and having the best _freaking _time of your life!"

I sighed. "Andrea—"

"You know what?" Andrea threw her hands up in frustration. "I give up. I _freaking _give up! You don't have to go to the dance, okay? Whatever! See you later, Kay."

I started after her but hesitated. There was no making peace with Andrea if you refused her wish.

I fingered the dress, thinking wishfully. I had told myself I was going to wear it.

A piece of paper stuck out from the base of my pillow and I pulled it out.

I LOVE YOU.

I laughed, remembering the first time my crush on Jason started. I came home that night and wrote this in big block letters on my notepad and stuck it under my pillow, praying this would be the thing Jason said to me someday.

I sighed. _Dammit, Andrea. _I thought to myself. _You're always right._

**Can't you see**  
><strong>That I'm the one<strong>  
><strong>Who understands you?<strong>  
><strong>Been here all along<strong>  
><strong>So why can't you see<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me?<strong>  
><strong>Standing by you<strong>  
><strong>Waiting at your backdoor.<strong>  
><strong>All this time<strong>  
><strong>How could you not know, baby,<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me,<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me?<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me.<strong>

The dance had just started when I got there.

Justin and John were the two guys standing at the door.

"Wow, Kaitlyn. You're a beautiful 16 year old." Justin teased.

I blushed. "Thanks, Justin. But thank your sister for my presence."

John nodded. "She just went inside after ranting for hours about how you wouldn't come."

Laughing, I replied, "She left my cabin not but ten minutes ago."

John shrugged. "Well, you know what I mean."

I nodded.

"Now, get in there." Justin said, giving me a little push.

"Okay, no need to push." I said with my hands raised. "See you guys in there?"

"Save me a dance?" Justin asked.

"You got it." I replied.

The dance was inside the Mess Hall. And it was _beautiful _in there. My heart nearly stopped. But not just from awe. I was nervous as well.

"Kaitlyn! Yay! You came!" Andrea tapped my shoulder happily. "And you look amazing."

"Thanks."

"You going to talk to Jason?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well, apparently _he _does." Andrea replied, pointing behind me.

I turned to face the direction of her finger and Jason's mouth was open.

"Go." Andrea told me. "Talk to him."

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

Jason came to me faster than I did him. "Hey."

"Hey there yourself," I replied.

"I thought you weren't coming today."

I shrugged. "Andrea Grace changed my mind."

He laughed. "Of course."

I peered behind him. "Hey, where's Diana?"

He shrugged. "Dancing with Connor."

"She's your girlfriend and you're not concerned where she is?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah. I mean, she can handle herself."

My eyebrows rose. "You sure about that?"

"Absolutely." Jason replied.

I poked his shoulder. "You broke up with her, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Stop your head-hanging." I snapped at him. "If you really loved her, you wouldn't have broken up with her, would you?"

Jason grinned. "I guess you're right."

"You wanna dance?" I asked him.

"I dunno, I heard you gotta save a dance for Justin."

I glanced at him. "That doesn't mean I save all my dances for him."

Jason stretched his hand out to me. "Point taken, Jackson."

I take his hand and he led me to the dance floor, but just as we started to dance, a slow song came on. I turned and saw Andrea with her thumbs up.

"So." Jason began as we rocked back and forth. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm sixteen now."

"The first of us."

I can see Andrea out of the corner of my eye, and she was making 'go on' motions with her hands. I know she knew I had the piece of paper with me, and my stomach lurched. It was now or never.

**You belong with me?  
>You belong with me.<strong>

"Jason—"

"No, let me go first."

I shook my head. "You let me finish."

Jason smirked. "Fine."

I took a breath. "Um…I don't know how to say it, but…"

"Looking for this as in escape?"

My mouth fell open in shock. "Okay, Jason, how did you find that?"

He smirked and handed me the folded up paper. "I didn't read it, for your information."

"You didn't read it, my ass." I grumbled.

"Okay, how about this." Jason pulled the paper back as I reached for it. "Either you tell me what it says or I'll read it aloud on the microphone."

I blushed and snatched the paper. "I won't read it, but I'll show you it."

He snatched it back. "Then no deal."

I reached for it but he pulled back and I stumbled. "Dammit, Jason, give me the paper!"

"Make me."

Don't ask me why I kissed him. I kissed him to probably get the paper back into my own hands where it was safe. But I felt him relax and that was when I grabbed the paper and pulled back. "Got it."

"No fair."

I smiled. "Did you say the logic of getting it back had to be fair?"

"Touché," Jason muttered. "But still. Can I see the paper?"

"No."

"What if I got it back in an unfair way?"

"Then _maybe _I'll consider it."

Jason leaned his forehead on mine, his hand inching towards mine with the paper in it. "Come on. Lemme see it."

"No."

Jason frowned. "Lemme see it."

"No."

"Do I have to kiss you again?"

"Last I checked," I pointed out, "I kissed you the first time."

"Shut up." Jason said, and he kissed me.

I knew he was inching towards the paper in my hand, but I didn't care. The only thing that would hurt me is if his eyes were wide open.

"Got it."

"Fine." I said. "Read it out loud. I don't care anymore."

Jason regarded me with hurt in his eyes. "You…don't want me to read it, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"I'll read it to myself." Jason compromised.

"I don't believe you."

Jason opened the paper in his hand, and I tried to snatch it. "Don't!" I yelled.

But I didn't run away. I stood my ground as he scanned the three words printed in my curly handwriting: I love you.

"You happy now?" I asked him. "You _finally _know."

"Kaitlyn—"

"Go ahead. Tell me your thoughts. I'd _love _to know them."

"Kaitlyn—"

I snatched the paper back. "I'll just leave."

"No." Jason said forcefully. "You wait."

I turned around. "What?"

"You're telling me that you dressed up like this and came all the way here just to tell me you loved me, but then chicken out?"

"Um…pretty much, yeah." I said.

"Kaitlyn, I don't know why you do things." he glanced sideways at me with a grin on his face. "I don't know why you laugh at the most ridiculous things, or why you came all the way here just to chicken out, but I do know one thing—that I love you too."

My mouth fell open. "You do _not_."

"I would be lying if I said I was." Jason told me.

"Jason—"

"You tell me. When did you write that paper?"

"I dunno, a while ago, but—"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, but—"

"But what?"

"How can you love another girl so fast after you broke up with another?"

Jason grinned. "See, there's the thing. I never stopped loving _you_."

"So you just used Diana."

"No." Jason said with a grin. "I really liked her. But she liked Connor more."

"So…"

"I liked both of you at the same time."

"You cocky b—"

"Watch your language. I don't wanna hear it. Weren't you just biting my face off two seconds ago?"

"Correction: _you _were biting _my _face off two minutes ago."

"Will you stop being such a smartass?"

"Sadly…no."

Jason grabbed my hand. "Do me a favor."

"Depends."

"Shut up and kiss me."

I smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


End file.
